and to your left
by Pagan-rogue88
Summary: Ok I admit, being at Uni has affected me, What would happen if a Student Ambassador and her visiting friend met, the entire WWE roster, there is likely to be swearing.
1. Ambassador Lea

I do not, never have done and never will, own any part of the WWE what so ever. I am making no money from this. All Characters belong to the WWE with the Exception of SJ, who is my very good friend and muse, and any others that will be mentioned as and when they arise. The University in this story does exist as it's the one that I'm currently in and living on campus.

So I know that I have a sequel for The Beginning in the pipeline, I have the ideas, just no way of starting it at the moment, however this one has been beating it's way out of my mind, so I hope you enjoy.

"Remind me again why it is, that I have travelled all this way to see you, my bestest buddy in the whole wide universe, and your being a sodding student ambassador to some visitors?" Ah gotta love SJ. What would I do without this girl? Meh I don't even want to think about that.

"I'm playing the role of ambassador because it's what I'm paid to do; I hear that it's a large group so we're splitting them up." I really need to do my hair again. By that I mean I need to cut it and I'll more than likely dye it again at the moment it's fading red, I'm thinking of going purple and blue this time. I walked over to where SJ was pouting and towered over her. Even if I wasn't in my boots I would still be taller than her, at my 5'10" compared to her 5'3". I just figured that she was restless so I suggested that we go outside, grabbing our cups of hot chocolate you couldn't get SJ out the door fast enough, it was like some one set a rabid dog after her.

I caught up with her soon enough and we sat down on the wall outside the Atrium. Soon enough we had our iPods out and I was dancing along to Maximo Park's version of Like I Love You. "Err Lea these people you're showing around, they wouldn't happen to be the people in the coach behind you looking at you would they?" Thank for that SJ, love you too hunny.

"More than likely, what do they look like?"

"Wrestlers"

"Haha very funny, what do they look like?"

"Well I have it on good authority that I look like walking skittles if my nicknames anything to go by, but looking at your hair I'm guessing your the red skittles today." Ha ok there's a guy behind me, stop dancing and turn around you twonk.

"Hi, can I help you sir?"

"Call me Jeff, sir makes me feel old"

"Jeff stop flirting with the students."

Wow how many of them are actually here, there's like 3 coach loads, and Jeff Hardy is talking to me, and his brother just told him to stop flirting with me, why would he be flirting with me?


	2. Scott Dear

I do not, never have done and never will, own any part of the WWE what so ever. I am making no money from this. All Characters belong to the WWE with the Exception of SJ, who is my very good friend and muse, and any others that will be mentioned as and when they arise. I would say that Scott is an original character, but alas, he too also exists, and is another very good friend of mine, and shares the title of muse with SJ for this story. The Barbara thing is an inside joke that, goes on between Scott and I.

Well I think that I have officially done enough exercise for the entire week after that. Now I just have to go and pick up my bestest guy mate Scott from the Interchange, ah I missed him. If you ever need a bitch, he's the guy to go to.

That's just typical, when I'm going home; National Express is running late, when a mate is coming to visit it arrives a good 10 minutes early, at least! I come up the escalator to find my Scott dear sitting on his suitcase, that's about to burst at the zips. You never would have guessed that he's only supposed to be staying for the weekend, and he's the guy of the group.

"Well dear, when National Express said that they were extending the leg room they meant from non-existent to miniscule. How are you my dear?" Man I miss that, and the grin and the giggles, hell I just miss everything.

"Oh really I hope they aren't thinking of bumping up the prices dear" Ok seriously what is in this suitcase it's taking me and SJ to pull it over to the stairs!

"No they're only doing that for Barbara, I heard she's on the prowl again."

"Oh dear I thought they'd locked her up."

"She planned a daring escape, t'was all over the news"

As you can imagine this lasted the entire 10 minute trip back to the flat where I was living. Dinner was provided by the ever lovely people at dominos, I love their dips for the crusts. It's the only time I eat pizza crusts.

"Ok guys we have one of 2 choices, we can stay in and get merry, or there's Pow Vs Carnage tonight at Revolutions." See I had entertainment planned, with a wide range of choices; I'm a brilliant host, hehehe.

"What's Pow Vs Carnage?" Ahh I don't think I missed SJ talking with her mouth full.

"It's commercial songs and general pop in one room, which is Pow. Upstairs however is the wonderland that is Carnage, for alternative, rock and metal fans." Can you tell what I do on my weeknights? I think I fully have the hang of this student thing.

"Let's go out, we have 3 nights here, we can always chat and catch up during the day anyway." Ever the helpful guy is our Mr Scott.

"Yeah that's if SJ can get out of bed."

"Hey I'm not that bad all the time!" I think she's finished now.

"Ok people's I suggest we shower up and get changed, everybody meet by the door in an hour and don't forget your id's as the bouncers do check them!" Sometimes I love being so loud.


	3. Carnage pt1

I do not, never have done and never will, own any part of the WWE what so ever. I am making no money from this. All Characters belong to the WWE with the Exception of SJ, who is my very good friend and muse, and any others that will be mentioned as and when they arise. I would say that Scott is an original character, but alas, he too also exists, and is another very good friend of mine, and shares the title of muse with SJ for this story. The Watford thing actually happened to me, I think they were surprised to learn that Southerners existed.

"Oh Watford, yeah I suppose you can go in." Don't you just love bouncers? Nah they're ok for the most part, it's pretty much a simple code, you don't cause trouble, they won't chuck you out until its closing time, if you've made it that far.

At Carnage, I'm guaranteed to stay the whole night. Who needs caffeine to wake you up when all you need is a decent vodka shot? Now as of late Carnage has been pretty empty, this is the time of year when deadlines are looming and the student loan is starting to run a little thin until the next instalment, there's a regular crowd of us though.

Oh my wow, is there some kind of promotion on today that I didn't hear about? Impossible I know, this place is full...of wrestlers. They seriously chose to come and get drunk in Bradford? Mind you once your pissed anywhere's good, and you can't really fault the music.

20 minutes at the bar. That's a record. So I made it worth my while, 2 Vodka Kick Cherries, 2 Jack and Cokes, and 4 shots of vodka. What can I say when I drink I drink. SJ is on the Jack and Coke as well and Scott is on the Bacardi and Coke. I have a slight feeling that because of the wrestlers being here that anything can happen, so we make our way over to the sofas, it seemed like the safest option at the time.

"Look Matt it's our Student walker, show-er thing" Man how many has Shannon Moore had?!

"Student Guide Shan, Student Guide" Oh man, is it me or does Jeff get hotter every time he's seen? "You mind if we sit with you, I think my buddy Shannon needs some rest"

We motioned that it was cool; if we weren't already inebriated I'm sure that some of us would be slightly hyperventilating by now seeing as how John Cena decided to crash right next to SJ. Can you guess who she likes?

"You're not Matt!" Wow Shannon's really on the ball, although Scott didn't look too impressed that he decided to sit down next to him. Jeff sunk down onto one of the stools off to the right of me and leaned back against the wall.

"You know, I never pegged Shannon Moore for a lightweight." Ohhhh subtle SJ dear, subtle.

"This is nothing you should see Kennedy when he gets going, I give him 5 more minutes." Jeff sounded surprisingly articulate considering how he looked like he was sleeping.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THAT COLOUR IN YOUR HAIR?" ok that was spooky, simultaneous questioning from SJ and John Cena.

"Who are you talking to SJ, for all you know they could all be dying their hair, if you want to know their real hair colour you should ask them to drop their trousers" Oh Scott, I would say that the Bacardi is kicking in, but he's just as likely to say that when he's sober, in fact thinking about it, I think he has.

"Well, I'm talking to the girl next to Hardy" OK Cena should really watch where he puts his hands.

"I was talking to Jefferey, Jeff Jeff," Oh dear, how much whiskey has SJ had?

"BECAUSE I GET BORED." I turn my face towards the Rainbow-haired warrior, just as he slides his eyes open with a smile gracing his lips.


	4. Homeward Bound

I do not, never have done and never will, own any part of the WWE what so ever. I am making no money from this. All Characters belong to the WWE with the Exception of SJ, who is my very good friend and muse, and any others that will be mentioned as and when they arise. I would say that Scott is an original character, but alas, he too also exists, and is another very good friend of mine, and shares the title of muse with SJ for this story.

"So just how bored do you get?" Jeff asked as he helped Shannon down the stairs at the end of the night.

"She gets bored enough to throw herself off tall objects dear" Yes by this time Scott was a wee bit drunk, he got bored of just being on Bacardi and Coke and had vodka shots with me, hehehe.

"It's called jumping, there's an art to it my love." Why does it always seem to take longer to get back home after a night out, I don't live that far away, and why does it also seem that Jeff, Shannon, John and Matt are coming back to mine, don't they have hotel rooms?

"Hey I made a career out of jumping off tall objects...like LADDERS!!!!!!!!!!" Ouch thanks for that Matt that was right in my ear, I suppose I can forgive him seeing as how he is absolutely wasted, Jeff chuckled at my grimace when I was nearly deafened by his older brother, seems like he was the designated sober person for tonight. Lord knows that I've seen pictures of him drunk, and topless, and not generally wearing very much at all, but that's a whole nother story about nothing hehehe.

"Well here we are, I have one spare room left, so two of you need to sleep on the sofas in the living room"

"Look man I'm really sorry about us crashing like this, I just really don't think that any of us have got the money for a taxi back to the hotel." You know it's funny just how uncoordinated John Cena is when he's drunk, I tried so very hard not to laugh when he tried walking through a closed door. Pity I didn't try hard enough. Actually no, it gave me the light entertainment I needed to make my day feel complete. I'm cruel like that sometimes.

"Who are two most likely to throw up, cos they should really stay downstairs, that way they're nearer to the toilet." I shall be a very happy bunny if they get any regurgitation they may have in the toilet, I don't do dealing with that, including my own, just nasty.

"Ahhhh that will be Shannon and John then."

"Matt, Matt, Maaaaaaatt, the doors moving!" Oh I can see this being a long night, oh hang on it's day already.


End file.
